User talk:Toritaiyo
[[w:Talk:Wikia Graphical Entertainment Project|RE: Talk:Wikia Graphical Entertainment Project]] What kinds of ideas do you have? As long as it doesn't make the WGEP derive from it's goals and purpose it might be a good idea. ~Dantman-local(talk|local) May 6, 2007 @ 09:52 (UTC) :Well for one thing, the WGEP can be listed in the directory here, for starters (-: -Afker 17:56, 14 May 2007 (UTC) Thanks Afker, for your support. will do :) Feel free to add any pages you like too. I picked wikia for this project (although I am a newbie working with wikis) becuase I don't want this to be my project. It's everyone's project. Toritaiyo 18:20, 14 May 2007 (UTC) :But as the founder, you have the responsibility to give it a jump start so that there is an "everybody" to take ownership of the project d-: You want to interest people to become part of that "everybody", first with your vision, and secondly with some evidence that this vision of yours can work. -Afker 18:27, 14 May 2007 (UTC) Exactly. And that is why the suggestion to contact other japan-related wikia sites (and, as things grow, sites off of wikia) like you mentioned in your feedback is so crucial. And I know that I will have to be the main one doing the work, that it is my responsibility. But it helps being reminded of that :) especially when I start to feel lazy. I also think that Wikipedia Japan Portal people may be interested as well. It seems that the key will be to get the word out. I have some bloggers with Japan-related sites that I am in contact with pretty regularly and hopefully they will be interested in the project too. I really appreciate your feedback and help, Afker. Keep it up if/when you have the time. Toritaiyo 18:44, 14 May 2007 (UTC) You're perfectly free to list the WGEP. But from what I see from this there is no drive for an actual partnership. If your goal is to drive people towards Japanese related sites then feel free to direct anyone to the project you want. ~Dantman-local(talk|local) May 14, 2007 @ 21:41 (UTC) Right. And please let me know how I (and others) can best help contribute to your project and keep us up to date on developments. That is the kind of info that may be beneficial to have on the project page for WGEP (as short and to the point as possible).Toritaiyo 03:21, 16 May 2007 (UTC) feedback For starters, I think you need to actively seek out Japan-related sites out there, and add them to the directory (even if it's just some very basic information). Without a certain critical mass of content to start with, it's rather hard to get others interested in your project. Especially try to gather up all the ones on Wikia already, and see if a meta-community can be formed out of it. Also, seek out users bilingual in Japanese and English, and ask them for suggestions for sites to add to the directory, or in other ways to particiapte in the community. The Central Japanese Wikia page lists some Japanese users (though not all of them are necessarily good at English). That can be a place to start. -Afker 18:05, 14 May 2007 (UTC) Hi Hi there. Nice work so far with this new wiki. I think it's an interesting idea, but as somebody said above you should try and create more seed content, and link to good example articles from your Main Page. If people see a good example page then they'll understand what you're trying to create a lot quicker than by reading through an elaborate About: page. By the way, feel free to create articles about the websites linked from WikiJET's Useful websites page. Good luck! Bobo12345 09:30, 19 May 2007 (UTC) I appreciate the encouragement. An example article as a guide is a great idea. Thanks Bobo!--Toritaiyo 04:29, 22 May 2007 (UTC) Keitaro is here :) Hey Tori I just set up my account. Let me know what needs work.--Captain99 06:19, 22 May 2007 (UTC) Great! What needs work? um, everything! :) I guess the main thing right now (like the feedback that I've been getting on this page advises) is to add as many pages as possible. After we get a good amount of seed pages then we can really start to promote it. So add some pages :) And maybe you and James could brainstorm a logo? --Toritaiyo 16:54, 23 May 2007 (UTC) Hey Tori, I am going to edit categories like we talked about and move some of the articles that were already made to the right categories. As I understand it, all of the wiki sites that we want to help expand will go under "wiki projects" category. But then what will go in the "projects" category? What about naming the "wiki projects" category to "wikis to contribute to" or something like that?--Captain99 18:04, 30 May 2007 (UTC) I'm not sure yet. WE NEED TO WORK ON A LOT OF THINGS. I'll talk to you about it tomorrow.-Toritaiyo 18:39, 31 May 2007 (UTC) Need to know the way to change categories without having to edit EVERY page that was in that category! This is a lot of work! THis is like editing the html of every page to change a link instead of using frames or a CMS. This really stinks. Please somebody (I'm looking at you Tori!) tell me how to do this the easy way!--Captain99 21:28, 30 May 2007 (UTC) using subdomains What if we use subdomains to handle this "wiki projects" versus other "projects" problem. Under the projects section we can have a "wiki" subcategory. What do you think? Do you even know? (man, we are so lost. we need some expert wiki people)--Captain99 21:53, 30 May 2007 (UTC) You mean sub-categories right? That's a good idea. Yeah, we need help. I'm going to try to get some help from some more experienced people. -Toritaiyo 18:42, 31 May 2007 (UTC)